The Abused Me
by Prongs4
Summary: 1st Chapter contains child abuse Harry finds a book after he gets abused by the Dursleys. Spells unknown to the Ministry are in this book. Can he use it to get his friends back? CURRENTLY UNDERGOING REVISION...
1. The Recent Beating

Pain.  
  
The four letter word that controlled Harry Potter's summers. That and literally starving. He would sit in his room- no, his uncle's torture chamber, without moving any muscles at all. Here he was. In a so-called "protected place". Ha. Voldemort himself had more mercy than his relatives. Right now, Harry sat in his "room", shivering, since uncle Vernon had cut off heat and air conditioning, and this was a very cold summer.  
  
During the school year, uncle Vernon had taken charge in building a wall over the door to Harry's room, leaving only a tiny hole to slip the smallest, moldiest, and grossest amounts of food into. There was another spot where only uncle Vernon could go into, and give Harry beatings. Sometimes he would only use his hands, other times baseball bats or golf clubs, or belts.  
  
This is what happened yesterday.  
  
It was about 10:30 (he really didn't know, since there was no clock.) A.M. when uncle Vernon came in.  
  
"Get up boy!" he roared.  
  
Harry sat up painfully.  
  
"Stand UP! NOW!"  
  
Harry stood up on one leg.  
  
"Guess what? I've just LOST MY JOB!!!" he screamed. "IF THIS IS SOME REASON OF GETTING BACK AT ME I WILL BEAT YOU SO HARD YOU WON'T KNOW WHAT WAS FOR DINNER YESTERDAY!!! AND I DON'T CARE WHAT YOUR GODFATHER WILL DO TO ME, SO DON'T TRY THAT!"  
  
'I wonder what was for dinner yesterday' Harry thought, but didn't say anything.  
  
"WELL???" HE ROARED AGAIN.  
  
"I didn't do it." Harry said quietly.  
  
"I DONT BELIVE YOU!!!" and he took out one the things he brought with him and put it behind his back. It was either a belt, a baseball bat, or a golf club.  
  
"Which do you think I should use??" his uncle asked tauntingly.  
  
Harry gulped, "The belt??" he said meekly.  
  
"No, try the. . ."  
  
Harry gulped.  
  
"1 wood," he took it out from his back and smacked it on his hands threateningly.  
  
Harry gulped again. . . the hardest golf club.  
  
"Lay down," uncle Vernon ordered.  
  
Harry gingerly laid down.  
  
His uncle hit him fifteen times in the stomach before he moved to the back.  
  
By that time Harry was unconscious.  
  
* * *  
  
When Harry woke up there was a huge pain in his back, but he could breath. He felt his back. He knew there was a huge bruise there. He winced, but he knew he deserved it. After all, he could have at least tried to stopped Voldemort from killing Cedric. Still, though, he thought he had the right to get out of here, right? So since his relatives were asleep, he took time to write to Ron.  
  
~Letter~  
  
Dear Ron,  
  
I need to get out of here! Can you please get me??  
  
Harry.  
  
~End Letter~  
  
Harry sighed after Hedwig left and lied down. Then, out of thin air, a book fell out of the ceiling. It landed silently, and Harry fainted. (because of the pain)  
  
* * *  
  
Chap 1 done  
  
If you didn't like the abuse in this chapter, it will be the only one with the Dursleys doing it, so please take time to read the rest of the story. (in the other ones it will be spells)  
  
Prongs 


	2. The Spell

Chapter 2  
  
Gratium Puto  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry awoke to Dudley taunting him.  
  
"Hey, baby-face, are you in there crying about your big boo-boo? Well since I care to, I'll tell you that you get a break today. Yah, that's right, we're going out today. WITHOUT you. Ha ha." With that he stomped down the stairs and went to eat breakfast.  
  
Harry was finished eating some Nutri-Grain bar, probably found in the dump, when Hedwig returned with Ron's letter.  
  
Harry sat down to read the most depressing letter he would ever receive.  
  
~letter~  
  
Me? Rescue you? Ha. Like I would do that. Rescue a bloody B*st*rd that killed Cedric Diggory. Like that'll ever happen. Don't you ever owl me again or I'll kill that bloody bird.  
  
PS. . . Hermione hates you too. ~End Letter~ Harry sat down the letter and folded his arms up and cried himself to sleep.  
  
~Dream~  
  
"Kill the spare,"  
  
"Avada Kadavra!" a voice shrieked.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Harry screamed, and awoke fast. ~End Dream~ "Cedric shouldn't have died, I should have. Ron's right its all my fault. . . all my fault. . . *sob sob*"  
  
* * *  
  
Harry calmed down awhile later, though the letter was still on his mind, he opened the book and looked for ways to make memories come out of someone's head.  
  
* * *  
  
"I still can't believe it Ron," Hermione sobbed. "He was so nice and in Gryffindor!"  
  
"I know Hermione, but a truth potion doesn't lie." Ron said.  
  
Just earlier that morning Fudge had declared Harry guilty of killing Cedric. He knew this because he had used Venteraserum on a captured Death Eater, Nott. Little did he know, that Venteraserum was tampered with and it didn't effect Death Eaters. So Nott said he had seen Harry kill Cedric from his hillside house, and that Voldemort hadn't risen. He declared he was just killing someone for fun. That someone was Igor Karakoff.  
  
* * *  
  
Harry looked up delighted. There was a spell that could make the person that it was cast upon see the thoughts of the caster's choice. It was the mind-seeing charm. The incantation was Gratium Puto. It could make Ron and Hermione believe him, and they could be friends again. But first he would try it on one of relatives that night.  
  
~That Night~ Harry took out his extra wand, he had in case of danger. He knew what he was doing. After the spell was cast, the victim would see, feel, and hear everything that happened that night. Harry began  
  
"Gratium Puto, Dudley, Third Task!"  
  
Harry swished and felt his energy leave him. He collapsed on the floor, sound asleep.  
  
Dudley's P. O. V.  
  
************************************************  
  
I was swirling through time and was getting very dizzy. Suddenly I stopped. I was in a maze thing, and in front of me was Harry!  
  
"Harry! Where am I?" I called.  
  
"He can't hear you, you know," a misty voice said.  
  
"And who might you beeeeeeeeeeeargggghhhhhhhhh!" I said turning around and seeing a ghost. I fell into some bushes.  
  
She smirked and replied, "Rowena Ravenclaw." 


	3. During the Spell

Chapter 3  
  
You-Know-Who Returns  
  
  
  
"Rowena, hey? When did you die, and are you really a ghost?" I asked.  
  
"I died thousands of years ago and no, I'm a much more dignified and much more attractive shadow," she looked proud.  
  
"Ah. . . such a big differencccccwwwoooooooaaaaah-" I stated right when the world started changing.  
  
"Sssshhhh, I'll explain everything later on, but you need to watch this now."  
  
"Kill the spare." I heard right before I felt a burning pain in my forehead. I didn't buckle, since I am 15 and very brave (ha) right now, but the past Harry, who was 14 did.  
  
'Did he feel that too?' I wondered.  
  
"Yes, Dudley, you are feeling the pain Harry felt last year at the school tournaments last Task," Rowena said.  
  
"Wha?? How did you know what I thought??" I asked.  
  
She smiled and tapped her head. I now knew she could read minds.  
  
As I watched, I felt, and heard exactly what I saw.  
  
'What was that green light?' I wondered knowing I would get an answer.  
  
"That's the Killing Curse. You almost lost your cousin there."  
  
I was in shock! After those two Cruciaoy-thingys, I would have been down and out, but Harry pressed on. A few minuets later, their wands connected somehow and a ghostly hand came out followed by ghostly people.  
  
"Priori Incatactitam." Rowena explained. "The victims of Voldemort's, or You-Know-Who's wand backwards.  
  
"Are those people Harry's parents?" I asked, "the ones with messy hair and glasses, and the one with long hair?"  
  
"Yes, they are," Rowena whispered.  
  
I stared for a few seconds when. . . "NOW!" Harry yelled. The ghosty things went blocked You-Know-Who's eyesight.  
  
"Go, Harry GO!" I yelled. I finally had a heart for Harry, never again would I beat him up or taunt him. I hoped I could talk to him and convince my dad to stop beating him too.  
  
I now saw Harry trying to drag the dead boy's body to golden cup.  
  
"Oh, s***," I swore, "Let him go, Harry please." I pleaded  
  
But then the golden cup flew to Harry and there was another swirl of colors, and I was in a white room.  
  
"Was that the reason Harry has been accepting his beatings, since he thinks he could have stopped You-Know-Who from killing that boy?"  
  
"I'm afraid so. . ." Rowena began.  
  
"What made me come here?" I cut her off.  
  
"Gratium Puto," Rowena said, "a spell Harry's headmaster made."  
  
"Oh," I said.  
  
"Well we best get you back to your room, good-bye Dudley!"  
  
"Good-bye Rowena!" I called back, as I drifted back to my room.  
  
* * * Well there you go! Chap. 3. I can't believe I got 3 chapter's in one day!!! Well 10 reviews till chapter 4 Will someone please tell me how to underline and Bold! Please!! Cheers PRONGS 


	4. Effects of the Spell

Here's Chapter 4, since SOOOOOOOOOOOOO many people were asking for it.  
  
Will Someone please tell me if my title is good, beside the 'title will change' part. The whole story won't revolve around the spell. Please!!  
  
Chapter 4 Why Did You Hate Me?  
  
Dudley Dursley stirred in his bed. 'What a night!!' he thought, and jumped out of bed. Big mistake! His DVD Player fell off his Big Screen TV.  
  
'OOP's' Dudley thought, and quickly put it back on his big screen. He then went downstairs, but stopped at Harry's room. 'I still can't believe he went through that!' he thought, and decided to talk to Harry after breakfast.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
  
  
A few hours later Dudley smacked his lips. Ah. . . those pancakes were good!! His stomach then grumbled at the thought of Harry getting moldy cheese that he would probably get sick on. (Surprisingly, Dudley could never eat pancakes or cheese again.) Dudley then went to his dad.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Dad?" he asked.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yes son?" his dad replied.  
  
  
  
  
  
Dudley cringed, "Can I go tal-. . . I mean beat up Harry??"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sure Dudders, do it for me today," Dudley was disgusted at the thought.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Thanks!" he said with fake-enthusiasm.  
  
  
  
  
  
He charged upstairs and entered the place in his parents room that he had found lead to Harry's room on the first day of the holidays.  
  
  
  
  
  
Dudley entered Harry's room and found Harry sighing with relief that it was Dudley. Dudley winked, and walked to the-hole-in-the-door.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Wake up Potter!" he yelled. Harry snickered. "my dad is busy today so I'm gonna beat you up!!" he said wildly. Harry snorted. "I'll need to do it very quietly so none of the neighbors hear, though." He screamed. Harry laughed silently.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Dudley, what if he comes in here?" Harry asked hiccuping.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I don't want anyone in here while I do this okay dad??" Dudley asked loudly.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yes son!" Vernon called.  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry smiled, "have a seat!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Dudley sat and asked: "did that really happen??"  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry's smile faltered, "yes."  
  
  
  
  
  
"No one should be put through that kind of torture," Dudley said.  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry laid down and asked, "Why did you hate me??"  
  
  
  
  
  
Dudley sighed, "Its a long story," he replied.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What's stalling you??" he grinned, "I can have a long beating."  
  
  
  
  
  
Dudley grinned, "It all started when I was 1 ½ years old and was beginning to talk. . . They've told me this story a lot. I was obsessed with magic for a long time. . . well I liked saying the word." Anyway, at that time, now don't interrupt me, my brother, Daemion, was 17, and entering collage to study to become a mechanic."  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry gapped, "Wha? Huh"  
  
  
  
  
  
Dudley smiled at his flabbergasted face, but his smile faded as he got ready to continue. Harry saw his face and stopped gapping.  
  
  
  
  
  
"He went out one night and," Dudley's voice began to get cracky, "didn't come back. He was going to a friends party. Some bad people with wands came and killed him and all the kids at the party. They left a sign in the sky. A smoky skull with a snake for a tounge."  
  
Harry sighed, "Those people who killed your brother and his friends were Death Eaters, they are people who kill for fun and kill what they think are less dominate, like non-magic people."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh. . . well that's why I hated you, I was brought up that way. . . and Harry?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yea?"  
  
  
  
"Don't blame yourself for that boy's death. It's not your fault,"  
  
  
  
  
  
"I guess," Harry said doubtfully.  
  
  
  
  
  
"It's true!" Dudley said.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yup," Harry sighed, "See you later, Dudley!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yea! That hurts, doesn't it? Well next time I won't be so merciful!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ah, my Dudley, such a beater!" aunt Petunia said.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH UNEXPECTED!! Who knew Dudley had a bro! Oh well.  
  
  
  
  
  
Reveiwers!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
?: Thanks!! I'm glad it's 'wicked'  
  
  
  
  
  
Grandma Gryffindor: I guess I'll write faster for you, Thanks~  
  
  
  
  
  
hi: Hi to you to, and if it was anonymous, I wouldn't know, would I?? ( ;) Thanks!  
  
  
  
  
  
shdurrani: Nice name, and Thanks!  
  
Mr. No Name: Next time, leave your name, Please? Well not your real name, Thanks!!  
  
I'll write more after a while! Kidding. . . Kidding. . .  
  
PRONGS. . .  
  
Review. . . 


	5. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon, Effects

Chapter 5

A.N.  this fic will definitely have a sequel, and might turn into an A.U.  There will be, (in future chapters, that is) original characters, and (I realized I left this out) Everything recognizable belongs to J. K. Rowling THE WORLD'S  GREATEST AUTHOR!!!!! (Daemion in the last chapter was mine).

Aunt Petunia & Uncle Vernon. . . Will It Work???

~_Late that night~ _

Harry took out his wand.  He was focusing on aunt Petunia and uncle Vernon tonight.  He was going to make them do it together.  Just then realized he had lost the book the spell was in. _'Oh well, I remember it'_ he thought confidently.  

"_Gratium Puto, aunt Petunia and uncle Vernon, Third Task!"_

The spell was very intense.  So intense that he plunged down on the floor and completely forgot about the spell and the book it was in…

***

Vernon and Petunia Dursley toppled over one another as they landed on the overgrown Quidditch field.  

In front of them was Harry.

"Boy! Where are we??" Vernon roared.

"Stupid muggle, he can't hear you," an evil-sounding voice said.

"Oh…my…gosh…. A ghost!" Petunia shrieked.

"I'm a shadow, not a ghost," he spat out the last word 'ghost with relish.

"Well, who are you?" Vernon asked.

"Salzar Slytherin."

"Okay, where are we??" Vernon asked.

"The night of the Third Task at Hogwarts," Slytherin said.

"Potter. . ." Vernon growled, "I'll get him for this."

"Good for you, now WATCH!!" Slytherin demanded.

"Fine," Vernon muttered as a swirl of color came upon them.

Vernon watched but didn't get the full throttle of it.  He just sat there and nearly drooled with boredom, giving a slight jump at the less-than-normal-pain of the Crutatious Curse and finally… it ended.

"That was a complete waste of time!" Vernon yelled.

Petunia nodded firmly.

Slytherin sighed, "Well good riddance. . . I would expect the boy's relatives would at least feel a little bit bad for him."

Vernon floated down to his bed and abruptly woke up.

"POTTER!!!!!!!!" he roared.

Harry didn't answer.

Vernon went into Harry's room and found him unconscious on the floor.

"WAKE UP POTTER. . .  NOW!!!" he roared.  Dudley waddled in.

"What's going on??" Dudley and Harry asked at the same time.

"YOU CAST A SPELL ON ME AND PETUNIA!!"

"I know," Dudley said, "He did it to me too,"

"WHAT??" Vernon roared.

"I did," Harry mumbled weakly, trying to get up.

"If there is a way to erase memories, do it to Dudley…NOW!" Vernon roared again

Harry took out his wand and said, "_Obivitate!" to Dudley. His eyes rolled into his head and he fell._

"Good, now. . . GET OUT!" he pointed towards the front door. 

Harry ran downstairs and wrenched open the cupboard and found his stuff.  He grabbed it and went to retrieve Hedwig.

***

Harry ran to the house next door and stuck out his wand hand.  The Knight Bus halted to a stop in front of him.  The door opened, and Stan Shunpike stepped out, took one look at him, and went back inside and the Knight Bus sped away.

Harry knew everyone thought he was a murderer now.  He took out his wand and got out his Firebolt and Invisibility Cloak.  He then bewitched his trunk to be feather-light and conjured some rope to tie his trunk onto his broomstick.  He then made sure no one could see him and took off into the night.

**********************************************************************************

Don't worry, Harry won't need to go back to the Dursleys ever again.  In fact those were the last words uncle Vernon will ever say to him.  I'll give you one fact…he doesn't die.  But you'll have to read the whole story to find out what happens.

Reviewers. . .

 Gabriella (Jam3x15@cs.com): I will, Thanks!!

Star: I will

Shdurrani: sorry, it's just odd, I will

Gabriella (again): yup! Thanks!

HI: I hope you don't feel too bad since he wiped his memory

Hi: don't worry, we all feel that way, so no, your not hopeless (I almost was going to do that too. . . ; ) =)

Kat: Thanks, I will.

I'm going to see HP COS. on Friday. . . I'm going to see HP COS. on Friday. . .  I can't wait!! (Lucky British already saw it)

Review please. . .  


	6. Diagon Alley and Old friends

Chapter 6  
  
  
  
A.N. this fic will definitely have a sequel, and might turn into an A.U. There will be, (in future chapters, that is) original characters.  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned HP would I waste my time even writing this disclaimer?? No.  
  
I Guess I'll Go To Hogwarts  
  
Harry landed in front of Gringotts, and hoped goblins didn't find him a murderer. He entered and walked fast up to the head goblin.  
  
"I would like to make a withdrawal," he said.  
  
"May I have your name, please?" the goblin asked.  
  
Harry gulped, "Harry Potter,"  
  
"I see. . . Well this is all in order. Squeezepoint!" he called  
  
A goblin came up to the head, "Yes, Griphook?" (I just made him head for some reason.)  
  
"Take this young man to vault 637," Mr. Head said.  
  
"Aye, Aye, sir!" it squealed.  
  
Harry climbed into a cart and set off into the caves. He remembered all the things that had happened their  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"I never know, what's the difference between stalagmite and stalactite?" he had asked Hagrid in his first year.  
  
"Stalagmite got an 'm' in it, and don't ask me questions just now, I think I'm gonna be sick," Hagrid had replied. **************************************************************************** ****** "What's the matter?" a goblin had asked in their second year.  
  
"Th-th-that is-isn-isn't ou-our va-va-vau-vault!" Ron had choked out while laughing his head off  
  
"Aren't you the Veasley's??" the goblins had asked.  
  
"The Weasley's." Percy had declared dignified, he was the only one not laughing.  
  
"Oh, I see. . . very well my mistake," the goblin said, annoyed.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
Harry sighed, he knew those times were over. Ron and Hermione would never forgive him.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
Harry stepped out of the cart and pulled out his wand. He was going to do a disguise spell so none of the people would recognize him.  
  
"Facio non monstro," he said and instantly the body he was thinking of in his mind was morphed onto him. He was the same size as the real him with blond-hair, and blue-eyes he was still 15. He walked out completely forgetting to make a name.  
  
First he went to Madame Malkin's Robes for All Occasions.  
  
"Hogwarts?" Madame Malkin asked, "Fifth year?"  
  
"Yes," Harry said.  
  
"Well," Madame Malkin said, trying to start a conversation, "What's your name??"  
  
"Er- Ross Ployed," he replied.  
  
"Oh! I'm afraid I've never heard of you."  
  
"Transferred from a less-populated British magic school."  
  
"Oh!" she said, seeing the conversation wasn't working, quickly finished. "Okay! That will be five Galleons."  
  
"Okay, here," Harry said rushed and walked out of the store.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
After a while Harry finished his shopping he stopped at Florean F's (Sorry, I can't spell his name) Ice Cream shop.  
  
'Well, where should I go now??' he thought. He sat there sipping his shake when he just thought 'I guess I'll go to Hogwarts.  
  
He got up to leave. Right when he stepped out of the door he ran into someone.  
  
"You," he muttered darkly.  
  
It was Hermione Granger.  
  
** No, I'm not stopping here, its too short **  
  
Hermione Granger. With Ronald Weasley.  
  
"Sorry about that. . ." he started, disguising his voice.  
  
"And. . . May I ask who you are??"  
  
"Adam Andrews," an excuse forming in his mind.  
  
"Oh! A transfer student??" Ron asked.  
  
"No, I'm from a MUCH less populated wizard school and am doing a report on Hogwarts."  
  
"Oh! Well let us treat you to a drink!" Hermione said cheerfully.  
  
'Not in a million years' he thought, but accepted.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
"So , I read this book, called 'Famous Witches and Wizards of Our Time' and it said that you two were friends with Harry Potter. . . Is he here??" Harry asked  
  
Ron and Hermione glanced nervously at each other, "Well you see. . .-"  
  
"Oh! Did he get falsely accused of murdering Cedric Diggory and you two his best friends took the word of someone else and abandoned him when he needed you most?? You two are perfect for each other, freaks." With that he stormed of steaming.  
  
Ron looked at Hermione. "How did he know all of that??"  
  
"I'll give you two choices. . . he can read minds. . . Or he is Potter. . ."  
  
They jumped up and ran after him.  
  
Harry stopped in an alley. His disguise was coming off. "Accio Firebolt and Trunk!" he shouted.  
  
"Hermione, where could he be??" Ron asked, "he could be attacking someone right now and-"  
  
"Accio Firebolt and Trunk!" Harry's voice was heard throughout Diagon Alley. Suddenly a broom and a trunk were flying right towards them.  
  
"Duck!" A man yelled at Ron and Hermione and he went and tackled them.  
  
"Thanks. . . um," Hermione started.  
  
"Diggory, Amos Diggory."  
  
"Thanks Mr. Diggory, can we borrow those Firebolts in Quality Quidditch supplies?  
  
"Sure, why not?" he replied.  
  
"Thank you!" Hermione said.  
  
He went and grabbed them and explained why the two almost-were-killed kids needed them.  
  
He presented them to them, "For one day only," he said  
  
"Cool!" Ron exclaimed. He climbed onto his broom and took off. Hermione did the same.  
  
Harry finished strapping his trunk onto his broom and everything and he put on his Invisibility Cloak and took off into the day.  
  
"Hermione!" Ron yelled.  
  
"What?" she yelled back.  
  
"Do most muggles see people riding brooms and wearing robes in broad daylight?"  
  
"No, Invisablela!" she yelled at Ron, then she did it to herself.  
  
"Good spell!" Ron praised.  
  
Hermione blushed. They stopped talking and started looking for Harry.  
  
"There! Up ahead!" Ron said.  
  
Hermione came closer to Ron. "Okay Ron., Harry's an experienced Quidditch player. Watch out for the Wrongy Faint thing."  
  
"Wronski Feint," Ron muttered.  
  
"Whatever," and they sped after Potter.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
"Hedwig, you go on up to Hogwarts, I'll be there soon," Harry said to his bird.  
  
"Petrificus Totalus!" someone yelled.  
  
Harry dodged it. He then swerved around. He knew since he was invisible, he'd see other invisible people.  
  
It was Granger and Weasley. Again.  
  
"Lacarnum Inflamore!" he yelled. A ring of fire sped at Granger. She swerved away.  
  
"Rictaserumpa!" Weasley yelled at him. Harry didn't laugh.  
  
"Finite Inanactitam!" he yelled. "Stupefy!"  
  
Ron hesitated a moment to soon and was stunned.  
  
"Ener-" Hermione started when Harry banished him.  
  
"Just you and me Granger, the best dueler against the know-it-all. Did you know this spell. Cado Facilis!"  
  
Hermione dodged it.  
  
"Gravis Caput!" she yelled. Harry dodged.  
  
"Av. . . averto!" Hermione started spinning.  
  
Then, at the same time, "Cada Celeriter!"  
  
They both got hit, but Ron, revived, by then raced and caught Hermione.  
  
"Wingardium Leviosa!" Harry said at himself.  
  
"Next time, I won't fall," he muttered darkly and climbed aboard his broom.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
*Cada Celeriter- Fall Quickly  
  
Gravis Caput- Heavy Head  
  
Cado Facilis- Fall Easily  
  
Averto- Turn from, turn away, turn off, remove.  
  
Well, he had to meet up with Ron and Hermy. He just had too!  
  
Reviewers:  
  
shdurrani; Did That surprise you??  
  
Gabriella(Jam3x15@cs.com): yes, curse the Dursleys.  
  
Review . . . 


	7. Hogwarts

Chapter 7  
  
Okay, this is my second chapter today!!! Well I saw this awesome movie yesterday. Harry Potter, of course, Parseltounge sounds nothing like I imagined. Like a cat hacking up a fur ball. Dobby is even uglier than I imagined (Even worse than on the trailer) The snake is awesome and the chamber is sweet. You just HAVE to see it.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Hogwarts, Safe at Last, For a While.  
  
Harry turned around and saw Weasley and Granger's retreating backs. At a last minuet thought he placed a Bucking Curse on their brooms. Feeling a whole lot better he sped off into the distance, not looking back again.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
He searched the dim area around Scotland. "Lumos," he whispered. It didn't give enough light so he said, "Lumos Solem," and then he could see.  
  
Seconds went by, then minuets, then hours. Harry was about to conjure a bed and food when there it was. . .  
  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
A looming castle filled with trick staircases and fake doors. Inhabited with teachers and ghosts. Pictures, and House-elves, Common rooms and brooms. All made up of stone and magic. Harry landed in front of the wide doors and knocked.  
  
"That must be my import of orangutans."  
  
"No Minerva, its my reshipment of potion supplies  
  
"My crystal balls!"  
  
"My new feathers,"  
  
"The new parchment for Arthimancy,"  
  
"My flashlights,"  
  
"My Puffskins,"  
  
"My answer key,"  
  
"My organ donor,"  
  
"My star charts,"  
  
The new brooms, or the new Quidditch balls,"  
  
"The new library books,"  
  
"My new plants,"  
  
"The medical supplies,"  
  
"The students!"  
  
"It's not September 1st yet is it??"  
  
"WHY, don't we open the door and find out?"  
  
The teachers opened the door.  
  
"Hi," Harry said meekly.  
  
"It's Potter!"  
  
"Potter?"  
  
"Harry Potter?"  
  
"Why is he here so soon?"  
  
"He comes to this school?"  
  
"Since when?"  
  
"I'm confused,"  
  
"Me too, old pal, me too. . ."  
  
"Harry, why are you here?"  
  
"My relatives kicked my out," he admitted.  
  
"Kicked you out?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"They did what??"  
  
"Have they always been that mean??"  
  
"Those freaks!"  
  
"Actually, they have always been mean. And they made me wipe my cousins memory. They said I put a spell on them, and I didn't want to deny it so I just said I did."  
  
"Oh, well then. . ."  
  
"It's okay Harry,"  
  
"How dare they!"  
  
"Disbelieving!"  
  
"Of course you can stay here,"  
  
"Why should he?? He has friends, doesn't he?" Snape's icy voice broke in.  
  
"We-well-y-y-y-you-s-see," Harry began.  
  
"Never mind that Severus, I'm sure that they're families are just preoccupied at the moment."  
  
"Yes I think he should stay here."  
  
"Yea,"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Where will he sleep??"  
  
"Gryffindor Tower, you twit, see his badge??"  
  
Oh!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Harry got settled in his common room thinking of that day. 'Boy, the teachers seem to be disorganized,' he thought and went to sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
The next morning Harry decided to go see Dobby. He went along the corridor with a picture of a bowl of fruit at the end. He went and tickled the pear. The door open and all the House-elves, including Dobby, ran for cover.  
  
Harry walked away, depressed. He was all alone now.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
Not as long as most of mine, but that's okay.  
  
Reviewers:  
  
shdurrani: I really need to get your name under spell-check! Thank you for sticking with this story.  
  
Review. . . 


	8. Fire in Gryffindor Tower

Chapter 8  
  
Yea, another chapter. . .  
  
Chapter 8  
  
The Students  
  
September 1st  
  
Harry sat in the prefects bathroom. He didn't want to go to the feast. He knew Ron and Hermione would have told all of the Gryffindors about him attacking them on the brooms. He hated them anyway.  
  
"Yea, but I have to go to the sorting," he mumbled to himself.  
  
He decided that he would get his invisibility cloak and stand in the back.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~  
  
He stood there, watching all the Gyyffindorks, Huff-and-Puffs, Brainyclaws, and Dinnerins talk, laugh, and walk towards their tables.  
  
Who cares about them, they don't know what its like to be put under the Crutatious Curse, they don't have any guilt about killing anyone, heck, they aren't even famous, they've never saved the entire school, no scratch that, the entire WORLD from massive destruction. They don't have to worry about failing, and throwing the entire world into chaos. 'If only they knew. . .' Harry thought. And slid down to the floor and started crying.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
"Sorting, Sorting, its what I do  
  
Now its time to sort you  
  
you could go to Gryffindor,  
  
If you are brave  
  
Or how about Hufflepuff  
  
If you can behave  
  
I've put into Ravenclaw  
  
The very smart ones  
  
In Slytherin go the kids  
  
With good cuns  
  
There you have it  
  
The houses of this place  
  
And won't you try me on  
  
I won't dis-shape your face."  
  
The Hall burst into cheers after the sorting hat's song.  
  
Harry sat there listening to only the last name and house of the person.  
  
Adams, Hufflepuff  
  
Abbot, Ravenclaw  
  
Brandy, Slytherin  
  
Burgeon, Gryffindor  
  
Cattily, Ravenclaw  
  
Centrril, Gryffindor  
  
Cuttern, Hufflepuff  
  
Dentip, Slytherin  
  
Douglas, Gryffindor  
  
After that, Harry fell asleep.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
He awoke to people walking out of the Great Hall. Harry jumped up and raced up the stairs to Gryffindor Common room.  
  
Huffing, he reached the Fat Lady.  
  
"Jungle," he gasped.  
  
The portrait moved and let him in. He ran up to his dormitory and closed the curtains on his bed. He laid down and waited.  
  
He heard snickers and whispering  
  
"Arma Incito," he heard Hermione whisper.  
  
Suddenly Harry got punched hard in the face. His nose bled. He got up and saw all the Gryffindors watching him. His nose bled still.  
  
"Periculum!" he shouted.  
  
They started fighting. He tried to leave when they broke free of the spell.  
  
"No, no Harry we don't want you telling Dumbledore about this. Ligo courpus!" Ron said.  
  
Harry was bound in tight ropes. He could hardly breath, let alone move. Well, he still had his wand.  
  
"R-" he started, but, "Accio wand!" Hermione yelled pointing her wand at Harry.  
  
"Non Oratio!" Seamus said pointing his wand at Harry.  
  
Harry tried to speak, but no sound came out.  
  
"Wingardium Leviosa!" Dean said and directed Harry over his bed.  
  
"Accio bed!" Neville cried. Harry's bed moved out of the way and Dean dropped Harry, who's nose was dripping blood.  
  
"Lacarnum Inflamore!" Parvati and Lavender said and Harry's bed started burning.  
  
"Capio Libertas!" Ron and Hermione yelled and a jail-like cell appeared around Harry's was-bed. They left and Harry cried.  
  
The bed still burnt.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
Harry was laying on the floor like a rock when he smelt smoke. Smoke!! Harry bent up and saw that his was-bed-fire had spread from the was-bed to the floor and the other boys' beds. 's***' he thought. And tried struggling out of his binds. He tried biting at them. It worked! He slipped the ropes off and started rattling the bars silent-screaming for help. After a minuet he fell down and wrapped his mouth with his robes. It worked, but for how long??"  
  
Downstairs the rest of the Gryffindors were sitting around talking. When. . .  
  
"Do you smell that??"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"It smells like. . ."  
  
"SMOKE!!"  
  
The two little third - years screamed the last words and ran out of the common room.  
  
The seventh years started giving orders.  
  
"Sixth on up search the common room. Fifth go find the teachers. Fourth on down. . . GET OUT!!"  
  
They started.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
Hagrid was watching stars. His trip out into the wilderness with Madame Maxmie had been delightful. They had gotten the giants on their side and he and Maxmie were engaged.  
  
He saw a light in the Gryffindor Tower. It was flickering. Hagrid jumped up. Fire.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
Ron and Hermione ran through the halls looking for any teacher. "What, may I ask, are you doing?" Snape's icy voice said.  
  
"Professor! Fire! In Gryffindor Tower! Help!" Hermione shouted as she ran ahead of Ron. Snape paled and ran towards the tower.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
Fred and George Weasley were in charge of defending charms, they already had some. The were shouting 'Defendo' at various things. The other ones were clearing out the smoke and flames. Fred took a hold of Harry, who already had a defending charm on him and was barely conscious when he heard the words  
  
"Don't tell or we'll kill you,"  
  
Harry nodded slightly and lost consciousness.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
"Enerverate!" a voice said. Harry woke up groggily.  
  
"What happ- *cough* -ened?" Harry choked out before he went into a coughing fit and hacked up blood.  
  
"It seems, Mr. Potter that Gryffindor Tower caught fire last night. Did you know this?"  
  
Harry nodded, vaguely remembering the incident.  
  
"Well, it seems you had very much smoke inhalation, so we were wondering why you didn't run out the door when it started,"  
  
"I was really tired and fell asleep before it happened," Harry muttered.  
  
"Oh well then. . ." Harry looked up and saw that it was Dumbledore. "I'm sorry, Harry, but as a result of this incident, you won't be playing Quidditch this year."  
  
Harry nodded and asked, "Do I need to go to classes today? Or am I too sick?"  
  
Dumbledore chuckled, "Don't worry, son, you can go to classes today."  
  
"Okay sir."  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
Oh, curse those Gryffindors, oh well, they will apologize someday, but he might not forgive them nearly as soon.  
  
Reviewers:  
  
kelpylion: Thanks, I use a Latin book, thanks for the ideas! The Dursleys are beating him because of the Ton-Tongue Toffee incident, He used the Venturaserum. Thanks again!  
  
Shdurrani: Thanks again I'm glad you like it. The teachers don't like Fudge at all so they don't beleive him.  
  
Hi: me is happy you like it, and in my story, Harry is very powerful  
  
Last chapter ones I didn't get:  
  
Moonlight: Well they did believe him and I'm writing like a maniac, seriously!  
  
Bookworm2000: That would be good, wouldn't it. . . Sadly, it doesn't work with my plot!  
  
Okay. . . I have the whole series ploted on black and white and there is only two chapters left in this book! But there are at least two sequels to it.  
  
Review. . . 


	9. Skip Ahead in Time

Chapter 9  
  
Yea, another chapter.  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Evil Gryffies.  
  
Harry walked down to the Great Hall and sat at the end of the table were no one was. He wanted to be alone for once. He grabbed a biscuit and his schedule and left to a quieter place. Defense Against the Dark Arts now, he'd just go wait there. He wondered who the new teacher was. . .  
  
He sat at a desk and munched his biscuit. Suddenly he ran outside to the nearest bathroom and puked. It tasted disgusting! D*** those Gryffindors, haven't they tortured him enough for one week? Obviously not. . .  
  
"Okay class, I am your new DADA, do you mind me saying that? Well I am Hannah Harbor, your new professor. Today we will be studying dueling. Does anyone want to stage a duel?"  
  
No one raised their hand.  
  
"Okay. . . I'll do it the easy way," she waved her wand around the room. She then let go and it circled the room. A few seconds later she said "Stop."  
  
A the wand stopped and the words Harry Potter formed.  
  
"Harry Potter come up please!" Harder called.  
  
Harry walked up and stood.  
  
"Harry, who do you want to duel against?" she asked.  
  
He glared around the room menacingly. Everyone cowered in their seats.  
  
He turned to Harder and announced, "Ronald Weasley."  
  
Ron went pale and walked up. They stood ready.  
  
"One," Harder announced, "two, three!"  
  
Before Ron could react, Harry yelled, "Durus Salus!" Ron turned around and puked. Big mistake. Harry yelled, "Stupefy!" and Ron fell flat on his face.  
  
"Good job, Harry," Harder praised.  
  
"Enerverate," Harry said and he glared at Ron until he sat down.  
  
"Harry, since you won, pick your next candidate,"  
  
"Hermione Granger," Harry sighed before he began dueling.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
Harry walked to his next lesson. He had had a great time dueling. He had dueled everyone in the class and hadn't lost once. He had set Parvati and Lavenders hair on fire. He had made Dean sound and look like a girl. He had made Seamus only able to yap like a hungry dog. He had made Hermione speak only in rhymes, he had made Neville have the urge to keep fit. Ah. . . that was the day.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
Harry moaned. Today was not his day. During potions, Hermione had 'accidentally' dumped Burning Bitterroot Poison on his head. In Charms Ron had banished Harry right out the window and into the lake and, claiming it was an accident, 'his wand had slipped', hadn't gotten in trouble. Harry groaned. Tonight was going to be pure torture. It was.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
Harry trudged up to Gryffindor Tower after dinner. He hadn't been able to eat anything because the Gryffindors had set his food aflame. He went to his dormitory and waited for the Gryffindors to attack him.  
  
Harry heard footsteps. He knew they were coming. Harry sighed and they came in.  
  
"Mobilicourpus!" Hermione cried and Harry rose up and Ron called,  
  
"Non Cado!" Harry found himself fastened to the ceiling.  
  
"Indicendo," Parvati and Lavender cried. Harry was burning. He knew it was impossible to get away so he accepted it.  
  
"Noceo!" a voice said. Harry was in deep pain. Harry pulled free of his bindings and fell to the ground. He stood up and glared at all the Gryffindors and pulled out his wand.  
  
"Finite Icantactiam!" he yelled, "Lacarnum Inflamore!" a ring of fire sped at the Gryffindors. They scattered and Harry grinned, and fainted.  
  
Hermione sneaked back in and said, "Contineo." And went off to bed. . .  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
June 8th  
  
Harry woke up and brushed off his robes. He went and got his things and, while everyone was asleep, he went and ate a peaceful breakfast, and studied his schedule. Even though he had been there for about nine months, he still didn't know where to go all of the time.  
  
"Dang, Divination this afternoon," he said. He went back and thought about the year.  
  
This year had been torture for him. He had been burnt, and put under countless curses. They hardly hurt him anymore, though, because he was so used to it. He had gotten hardly anything for Christmas because he had no friends.  
  
He hated Ron and Hermione. They were the ring-leaders of the Gryffindors. He couldn't believe how so nice people could turn so evil so soon.  
  
His eyes had developed a fiery blaze when being threatened. He could scare off a pack of Hippogriffs with them. Hedwig was not like she used to be. Only Harry could pet her. She was overprotective of him.  
  
Being off the Quidditch team had helped him a lot. Well. . . he still missed it, but to keep in shape he conjured weights and lifted them, and he studied a lot more. Potions was now his best subject, and he could turn a Hippogriff into a dog with a flick of his wand. He had also passed the O.W.L.S.  
  
Harry was a silent young man who's eyes looked as though they could pierce human skin. He didn't need to say anything to do spells. He could just flick his wand and a spell would shoot out. He practiced flying a lot to. He was a miraculous flyer. He could fly his Firebolt at full speed on his feet. He could fly with his hands on the handle and swing around while going.  
  
After all he had ever been through he had never cried. He could probably take the pain of the Crutatious and not make a sound.  
  
So that morning Harry walked out of the Hall and walked straight into Ron Weasley.  
  
"Y-" Ron began but with on glare of Harry's, he shut up.  
  
Harry doubted if he could ever forgive Ron and Hermione. Or Dean, Seamus, Neville, Parvati, or Lavender for that matter.  
  
Harry walked out of the Hall. It was the last time Harry would ever exit it.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
No one knew, but Harry had developed a talent for Divination. He could see in crystal balls, read tarot cards, understand palmistry, and see in tea- leaves. He was good at it but he really didn't like it, so he would sit in the back, reading his palms sometimes or just thinking.  
  
This time, though, he was thinking.  
  
'Voldemort hasn't done anything since his rebirth. Wonder what he's up to.' He spoke too soon. . . Just then his scar hurt. . . He was there.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
oooooooooooooooooooooo Volde's there. What's going to happen?  
  
Reviewers. . . 


	10. Voldemort

Chapter 10  
  
Second to last chapter  
  
Chapter 10  
  
The Fight  
  
  
  
Harry raced through the Forbidden Forest, the pain in his scar getting worse. Just as he was about to give up he heard an icy voice say.  
  
"We meet again, Harry Potter, Crucio!"  
  
Harry stood there not feeling a thing and then he turned and faced if worst nightmare.  
  
"Voldemort,"  
  
"Yes. . . I see the Crutatious curse doesn't effect you anymore. . . Training?"  
  
Harry said nothing.  
  
"Well, well, well. . . I think we should have some company, don't you?  
  
Harry again said nothing  
  
"Maybe not, I know. . . lets duel. . ."  
  
Harry pulled out his wand.  
  
"One, Two, Three, Crucio!" Voldemort said. Harry blinked, the flame curse flew out of his wand.  
  
"Imperio!" Voldemort said.  
  
Harry flicked his wand. Voldemort flew into the air and started spinning, hitting his head on tree branches as he did.  
  
"Releaseo!" Voldemort shrieked. "Traho Excedo!"  
  
Harry flew back into some splintered trees. He stood up and again flicked his wand. Voldemort was sent back into the forest at least 60 yards!  
  
Voldemort groaned and flew back over.  
  
"Quiet little lad, aren't you? Indicendo!" Voldemort said wincing.  
  
Harry flicked his wand and a huge stream of water appeared and stopped the fire. Harry again flicked his wand and Voldemort was levitated to a height of 100 ft. and dropped.  
  
Voldemort stood up and shouted, "Amitto Ego Ius!" Harry winced and shot his hand up to his right eye. Or, at least where it had been  
  
Harry, one-eyed, waved his wand and a tree fell on Voldemort.  
  
"Wingardium Leviosa!" Voldemort declared and the tree rose off of him. He threw it at Harry. The tree merely scratched Harry. Harry swished his wand and the tree splintered. He waved his wand and all the pieces flew at Voldemort. Voldemort was pinned to another tree. Harry then shouted the last two words that the people at Hogwarts would ever hear from him  
  
"DIMMITO VITA!"  
  
Voldemort screamed, his life leaving him by the second. The sprit of him descended into the floor of the Forbidden Forest and was never seen again.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
Ron and Hermione were looking through the school for Harry. Suddenly they heard a scream.  
  
"DIMMITO VITA!"  
  
They ran to the window just in time to see a flash of purple light.  
  
"What was that?" Ron asked.  
  
Hermione answered dumbstruck. "That was the Dismissing Curse, and that voice sounded like Potter's!'  
  
Ron and Hermione stared at each other, unable to say anything. Then they hugged each other and screamed. McGonagall came fast and saw this.  
  
"What? What happened?"  
  
"You-Know-Who is dead! We saw it!" they screamed again and cried with joy.  
  
"Who killed him? Who?" she asked.  
  
"We think it was Po-er Harry!"  
  
"Why aren't you with him?"  
  
Ron and Hermione stopped hugging. "He- um- hates us."  
  
"Why?'  
  
"We-we um- we abused him."  
  
"YOU DID WHAT??"  
  
"Abused him?"  
  
"HOW COULD YOU?? AREN'T YOU GRYFFINDORS?'  
  
"But we're sorry now,"  
  
"SORRY? SORRY DOESN'T CUT IT MISS GRANGER!"  
  
Hermione stared at the ground.  
  
"WHO ELSE DID THIS?"  
  
"All the Gryffindors. . ."  
  
"SONORUS! ALL GRYFFINDORS REPORT TO THE COMMON ROOM NOW!"  
  
Gryffindors all around the building paled.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
Harry stared at the body in disbelief. He had done it he had done the impossible. He had killed Voldemort! He waved his wand and Voldemort's body and robes disintegrated. Harry smiled, and fainted.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
"I am very angry at ALL of you. Abusing another student because the newspaper announced him guilty. I would have thought you would have believed the victim, who also happens to be your housemate, who happened to save many of your lives countless times," She looked at Ginny Weasley. "He also happens to be to some of you, your best friend! 1,000,000 points from Gryffindor, and you all will be suspended from Hogsmeade trips for the rest of your Hogwarts career, AND you will all be being suspended from school and will have to PAY the tutor!" the seventh years grinned. "Don't grin, seventh years, I will be leaving your punishment to. . . Professor SNAPE!!" The seventh years paled. "I wouldn't be surprised if Mr. Potter never forgave SOME of you." She glared at the fifth years.  
  
"And Professor Dumbledore will be informed about this."  
  
"Um, professor?"  
  
"What is it, Miss Bacchus?"  
  
"Where is Harry now?"  
  
"I don't know, we will probably have a search party."  
  
With that she left the room.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
Snape prowled through the Forbidden Forest looking for Harry Potter. He walked by a tree stump. Then he saw him. He was fallen by a tree with blood on it and splinters of wood everywhere.  
  
"Potter. . . Potter. . ." Snape tried to awaken him with no success. He sent up a fire-work. He heard Madame Hooch soar over him to come and meet him. He saw Albus's illuminated wand get closer and closer. He saw some ghosts come closer.  
  
"Oh dear!" said the Grey Lady.  
  
"What happened?" asked Madame Hooch  
  
Dumbledore looked at the blood. "Nosco Quae."  
  
Shimmering letters appeared and formed the words Tom Marvolo Riddle. The teachers gasped. They all knew who that was.  
  
Professor Sprout spoke up, "Is he [Voldemort]. . . dead?"  
  
Dumbledore nodded. The teachers cheered. Loudly.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
Back in the Gryffindor Common Room, Ron and Hermione sat by the window.  
  
"D'you think he'll forgive us?" Ron asked.  
  
"Well if I know Harry, which I do, I think so."  
  
Ron nodded and went back to staring like Binns was lecturing.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
Well, I'm back! Isn't that special! Well probably not but that's okay.  
  
Reviewers. . .  
  
MixedUpAgain: Well nothing happened during the school year that was interesting. I guess Neville melted a few cauldrons, but that's about it!  
  
Bookworm2000: Wow! You are intent on doing that! You know you could make your own profile and write something like that!  
  
Harry Potter Rules: Well Ron and Hermy forgave him, but you'll have to read the next/last chapter to know if Harry forgives them.  
  
Destiny's Prophet: Thanks ::typing furiously::  
  
  
  
vuzznut: okey doke  
  
Gabriella: This long?  
  
Tima: The teachers don't believe the paper.  
  
  
  
Shdurrani: Thanks ( And it happened the opposite way!  
  
  
  
  
  
Review. . . 


	11. After the Fight

Chapter 12  
  
Last Chap.  
  
Sequel: The New Me, look for it soon.  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Leaving Hogwarts  
  
Ron Weasley entered the Hospital Wing. He went over to Harry's bed. He looked and saw a huge gash in his lower stomach. He also saw that his right eye was missing. It was obvious that Madam Pomfrey hadn't fixed him up at all. He sat down by his bed and sighed. Harry lay as still as a rock. Ron sighed.  
  
"Look, Harry. . ." Ron stopped. This was really hard to do. "I-I-I'm s-s-or- rry."  
  
Harry didn't reply, which was a give-in, since he was asleep. Supposedly.  
  
"Me and Hermione, well, we saw in the newspaper that you were guilty and we read the story behind it and it said they used Venturaserum on a captured Death Eater, Nott, and he said he saw you kill C-Cedric from his prairie- side house and, well, we believed it. We didn't want to but it all made sense. As the summer went on the truth got thicker and thicker. We then decided it was the truth and vowed to be as nasty as possible to you. . ." Ron's voice, cracking broke off. After a few seconds he regained his composer, and continued. "Hermione thought of being mean and not speaking to you at all, but I-I thought of Ab-abusi-ing y-you. I hate myself for it, and I only want your forgiveness. . ." Ron broke off when Harry moved his missing and closed eye away from Ron.  
  
"I hope that means you'll forgive me  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
Harry lied in the Hospital Wing when he heard the door open. Ron. The word felt nasty in his mind. Ron explained everything to him and Harry just pretended to be asleep. Harry turned his head and Ron spoke the words he thought were the last.  
  
"I hope that means you'll forgive me. . ."  
  
Harry thought, 'It doesn't'  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
Ron walked out of the Hospital Wing and said to Hermione "It's free," and walked sullenly towards the common room.  
  
Hermione walked in she saw his mangled body and gasped like she was trying to suck all the air out of the Hospital Wing. She faintly walked over and sat down. She looked at him and practically burst into tears.  
  
"Oh, Harry I can't believe what jerks we were. I will never forgive myself now. I suppose Ron already told you what happened. So I won't go through it again. I just hope you understand how sorry we all are. I'll understand if you never forgive us, but Harry, please do. Ron would have to restrain me from killing myself if you didn't," she sobbed for what seemed what was an hour and then left saying: "Please forgive us Harry. . ."  
  
Harry lie in bed thinking 'I won't. . .'  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
Madam Pomfrey entered as soon as Hermione left. She looked at him and tut- ed.  
  
"My, my Harry. You sure seem to get into trouble a lot these days. Burning Bitterroot Poison all over your body." She shook her head. "Well, lucky for you, the Ministry of Spells just found out a new spell to create real eyes. Here goes! Facio Ego Ius!" an eye appeared, and just a millisecond afterwards his eyelid slid shut. Madam Pomfrey smiled and went around saying spells and muttering nonsense Latin words under her breath. Five minuets later she said  
  
"All done! You can leave when you err-awake!"  
  
With that she left the room.  
  
Harry decided 'I'll wait until dark'  
  
*****************************************Dark******************************* *********  
  
Harry climbed out of bed. His body aching from all the healing. He grabbed his wand and glasses from the bedside table and crept out of the Hospital Wing. When in the hallway, he cast an invisibility charm on himself. As he got up to the Common Room he made sure his wand was in good shape. It was, and a note attached to it said: "The password is "We're Sorry" so when he got up to the portrait he said very quietly.  
  
"We're Sorry," and the portrait opened to reveal the Common Room as empty as a- well- Common Room at night! Harry crept in and cast a silencing charm on himself too.  
  
Harry started up the staircase to the Boy's Dormitories and crept in the 5th year's he went to his bed and sat down. It felt good to be able to sit on his bed and know he wasn't going to be practically killed in seconds. He sat for a few seconds then got to work. He went to his trunk and opened it. He got out his Firebolt and bewitched his trunk to be feather - light once again. He grabbed his stuff and crept back down to the Common Room. He tied his trunk to his broomstick. He then wrote all over the walls. 'NO I DO NOT FORGIVE YOU!!!!' and 'DO YOU KNOW WHAT I WENT THROUGH THIS SUMMER?' and stuff like that. He then took his wand and changed his hair to a light brown, less wavy hair style. Then he took away his scar and all of his distinguishing features. He then did the hardest part. His eyes. He had to change them, even though he loved them. It was all those Gryffindors' fault. He could be sleeping in his dormitory if it wasn't for them. Harry did his eyes as fast as possible. A dark waterfall-blue his second favorite color. He tried to decide a name. Just then a name he had never heard (or so he thought) before popped into his head. 'Damien,' he liked it.  
  
'I've got it!' he thought 'Damien James Seeking!'  
  
And with that he flew out the window and into the night. . .  
  
******************************************FIN******************************* *********  
  
YYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!  
  
DDDDDDDDDOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEE  
  
SSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEQQQQQQQQQUUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEELLLLLL!!!!!!!  
  
Reviewers:  
  
Gabriella (Jam3x15@cs.com) Twice!! Nope Harry's not dead! But he won't be seeing Ron or Hermione for a llllllloooooooonnnnnggggggg time! And yes I agree Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee  
  
Bookworm2000 ::Feels all queasy:: Eww! You wrote THAT descriptive! Wow! Maybe you will be the next Edgar Allen Poe! "IT was the best of times, it was the worst of times. . ." oh wait. . . That's Charles Dickens. . .  
  
ZeonReborn: ::Ducks when sees brown objects flying through the air. When they're closer sees that they are "Cookies!!!!! YEE!" decides to see how many can catch in mouth:: Yup! They'll be negative for the next couple of years! And, yes, how could Harry forgive them after all that? My sister thinks I should have forgiven them but I didn't!  
  
MixedUpAgain: They didn't. I guess Slytherin will be wining the House Cup a few years in a row! And don't worry, I will.  
  
Lady FoxFire: Me either.  
  
Pip: umm. . . ooookaaaaayyyyy?  
  
Lai: Thanx!  
  
Artemis fire mage of Golin: Cool, glad you're 'lovin it!'  
  
Tong: Thanx!  
  
illustrious sorrow: I update ALMOST as much as possible  
  
Okay. . . I think I got all of you ::sweating and panting::  
  
Review. 


End file.
